


Birthday Game

by SoraKeki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is an annoying brute and Aomine teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Game

Aomine Daiki laid half asleep in his own bed, what stood in his own apartment since yesterday. He was exhausted from the moving and nothing or no one could make him crack a finger today. Or so he thought, until he heard the swishing sound of his bedroom door against the carpet, when it was being opened and someone gave him a full body tackle, making his ribcage crack.

"Aominecchi~, ohayoussu~.", an overly cheerful voice greeted him and an elbow was pressed to his torso, as Kise shifted around.

"Urg, Kise you bastard. Go away." Aomine groaned, head throbbing in pain from last nights events. Yeah, he had a hangover, a pretty bad one. When everything had been put away yesterday, with the help of his friends, Kise announced a sudden housewarming party. And even if Aomine already was twenty-five years old, he couldn't let a challenge with Kagami go. The guy knew how to pull his strings and so both ended up in a massive drinking competition.

"Eeeh, Aominecchi that was mean. I even mad breakfast for you." The wailing of the blonde hurt his ears and Aomine was already annoyed enough to threaten the overly friendly model, to get his freedom back. He rolled over, pushing Kise off of him and caught the guy between his arms, which were press to the bedsheets beside his head. "Kise, if you want to walk straight the rest of the week, get the fuck out of my bedroom!", he growled deep in his throat, glowering at the blonde with anger smoldering in his eyes.

Kise's breath hitched at the sudden change of position and he looked quizzically up at the half naked blue-haired male. "You are being mean again, Aominecchi~. What would you do anyway? Spank my ass?" Mirth was dancing in his honey-colored eyes as he teased his over confident friend. As if Aomine would resort to violence with him. He was hotheaded and quick-tempered sometimes, but would never hurt someone simply because they had woken him up. So, Kise felt pretty safe in his current position, with the warm bed sheets to his back and grinned at his tanned friend.

Aomine cracked an eyebrow at him and a cruel smirk creeped up his lips. "Believe it or not, but that is exactly what you will get, if you don't leave me alone today.", he warned him and leaned back to sit on his heels. "And now get out.", he said, pointing to the door with his thumb.

Upon hearing those dreadful words, a shiver ran over Kise's spine and his eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't!", he breathed out and shifted slightly to the edge of the bed. "The hell I would. I want to sleep. Go away!" Aomine plummeted down on the bed beside Kise, face deep in his pillow. He still felt drowsy and decided to ignore the other male.

But Kise would have none of it. He had plans with Aomine today and they were already running late. "Aominecchi~ don't go back to sleep. Look the sun is shining and laying in bed all day will make you fat." He couldn't resist this stupid remark and walked over to open the blinds, which blocked out the bright morning sun.

Aomine had enough. His patience was running low today and when the first sunbeam hit his face, he moved fast, sat up and with a hard grip to Kise's wrist, draped him, belly down, over his lap. "Now you get what you deserve.", he scoffed and sent a burning slap to the blonds buttocks.

Kise was aghast, finding himself draped over Aomine's legs. When the first sharp pain formed on his butt, he flinched violently and was shocked that Aomine had actually gone that far. "Are you nuts? Let me go!" The blonde fought fiercely, but Aomine had his arm in such a tight grip behind his back, that every careless move sent a burning pain to his shoulder.

"I warned you, Kise. Now, live with it!", the bluenette snarled and one slap after another rained down on the blonde's butt. Kise still tried to get away, when suddenly a loud moan escaped his shivering lips.

"A-aomine … cchi~!"

Both men froze at that. Kise bite his lips, embarrassed to no end of how horny it had sounded and peered over his shoulder at the baffled face of the blue-haired male. But he never expected, what followed then.

"Kise … are you hard?!" Aomine's voice was strained and pure malice glinted in his dark-blue eyes. He leaned over the model's back and whispered crudely into his ear. "Does this make you hot?", and Kise felt a large hand abruptly put between his legs, cupping his balls, squeezing tight.

His breath evened out, mouth hanging open, as another wanton moan fleet his throat. "Aaah~ … don't!" Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he shook his head violently.

"That doesn't feel like a 'Don't'!", Aomine growled with dangerously deep voice and let his fingers wander over the blonde's stiff flesh, pressed against his leg.

"No … no … Aominec-chi …" A slight panic creeped into Kise's voice, but his body was burning up and moved on its own accord against Aomine's palm.

"Shut up!" The commanding tone shoot tingling goosebumps down his spine and he winced vehemently, when cold air ghosted over his abused flesh. Aomine had pulled down his pants and calloused fingers ran roughly over his skin.

Kise's shaft twitched and his hips bucked into Aomine's leg, when the bluenette's digits found their way to his pulsing entrance. He bit his lips once more, drawing blood as he tried to suppress his whimper. But Aomine heard it anyway. His own half-erect prick sprung completely to live, almost drilling a hole into his sleep pants. The blonde model on his lap looked so hot and sexy at the moment, that he couldn't resist any longer.

His fingertip danced over Kise's puckered flesh and he felt the tight hole twitch against it.

"Aah~ … mngh …" Kise flinched and moved his hips away, what triggered Aomine's libido even more. The bluenette spat to his hand and smeared his dripping saliva over Kise's anus.

"I know, you want it! Loosen up!", he snapped at the blonde and without delay, pressed his forefinger through the tight muscled ring.

"Arg! No … hurts … please!", Kise wailed horribly with tears streaming down his face. But his body betrayed him, showing Aomine that beside the pain, he didn't really mean for him to stop.

Withdrawing his finger, the bluenette opened his nightstand and rummaged a bit around. A bottle of lube emerged from the drawer, plastering a smirk on the handsome, tanned face.

Popping the cap open, he poured a generous amount between the squirming blonde's buttocks, making the sobbing sounds subside.

"Aominecchi~ … lets stop here …" Kise tried to look once more over his shoulder and was greeted with a lidded-eye-Aomine, licking his lips. He fast averted his eyes, his breath becoming laboured and heart thundering in his chest. This was no punishment anymore. Aomine wanted him and Kise's body jerked in eager anticipation.

"Relax!", Kise felt the bluenette's breath ghost over his ear and wicked fingers back to his entrance. He tried to calm down and ease his sphincter, but it still burned slightly, when Aomine's long diggit invaded his body once more. His back bowed through, throwing his head back and his breath hitched violently, as the trusts grew fiercer. Soon after the first, followed a second and third finger. Kise tossed and moaned, not giving a flying fuck anymore of how wanton and horribly horny he sounded, being finger-fucked by Aomine.

Sweat beaded from his temple and added to the spittle dripping down his chin. A small trickle ran down over his arched back and he felt a hot tongue to it, licking its way up to to his shoulder.

Pre-cum smeared against Aomine's sleep pants, when he bit at the crook of the blonde's neck, preying another groan from his lips. Suddenly the fingers were removed and Kise found himself tossed to the sheets, with his face down. Strong hands grabbed his hips, pulled them up and a big hard body was draped over his back.

Feeling Aomine's hard cock pressed between his butt cheeks, made Kise buck back and shamelessly rub against the bluenette's pelvis.

"Fuck, Kise!" Aomine's breath came in short gasps and he leaned back to look down, as his thumbs spread Kise's buttocks, revealing his loose, twitching anus.

"Take me, Aominecchi~!"

That didn't needed to be told twice to him. Aomine positioned his leaking tip to the puckered hole and snapped his hips forward, instantly going as deep as he could.

They both moan at the hot intrusion. Kise clenched his fists into the bedsheets, as Aomine pulled back and switched to a fast pace, hammering into the blonde's wet, twitching cavern.

They both didn't last long. Aomine pulled Kise's body up and pressed him snuggly against his own. One hand wandered down to the pulsing shaft, stroking it in rhythm to his hard trusts. The other clutched at Kise's honey-blonde hair, pulled his head back and Aomine's tongue plundered the willingly open mouth of the model.

"Nngh~ … mngh~ … Aomi- Daiki … Aah~!" Kise's hot cum spluttered over Aomine's hand onto the sheets, making a mess. The bluenette didn't care.

Riding the pleasuring wave of his rising orgasm, he breathed out the blonde's given name.

"Ryouta …"

Closing his eyes and holding the blonde's hips in position, he only needed four ravenous trusts more and his own seed coated the blonde's twitching channel.

When their breathing became more steady, after the aftermath of their orgasm subsided, Aomine pulled out and fell with closed eyes on his back beside Kise. The blonde clenched his teeth, feeling sore, but crawled up to the tanned man, who was deliciously sprawled out before his eyes. He draped his tired body over Aomine's and laid his head against the strong shoulder.

A large hand patted his honey-blonde hair and a satisfied smiled appeared on his lips.

"I love you, Aominecchi~."

A low rumble formed in Aomine's chest. "I know."

Kise sighed, "You really can say it once in a while, you know? It won't kill you!"

Aomine smirked and popped a drowsy eye at his blonde lover. "Happy Birthday, Ryouta. I love you.", and a little quieter. "And this bedroom play thing wasn't bad either."

Blushing, the blonde nuzzled his face into the crook of Aomine's neck. Somehow he felt, he had forgotten something, but it never dawned on him and so both fell asleep, unaware about their forgotten friends, who were waiting to celebrate the blonde's birthday and that he had finally moved in with his long-time-lover Aomine Daiki.

FIN


End file.
